Johan Israel Näslund (1822-1906)
Johan Israel Israelsson Näslund (1822-1906) was the 29th minister of Härnösand, Sweden from 1871 to 1906. (b. May 26, 1822; Hedes parish, Jämtland, Sweden - d. 1906; Härnösand, Sweden) Parents *Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) who was the 18th Assistant Vicar of Torsåker, Sweden and later the Vicar in Arnäs, Sweden from 1872 to 1889 *Johanna Gustafva Ruuth (1800-1860) Siblings *Carl Gustaf Näslund (1825-1899) the Reverend of Arnäs, Sweden from 1872 to 1889 who married Kristina Carolina Sjöström (1839-?) *Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907) who married Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) *Olof Emanuel Näslund (1829-1906) who was a land surveyor in Härnösand and was Elsa's fraternal twin, and he married Annette Brandell (1820-?) *Johanna Näslund (1838-?) First marriage He married Emma Maria Falk (1817-1860) on August 26, 1849 in Norra Råda, Sweden. Children *Carl Herman Israel Näslund (1852-?) who was born on May 13, 1852 in Sollefteå, he worked as an agent, twin *Johan Emanuel Näslund (1852-1853), twin *Johan Teodor Näslund (1856-1860), who died on September 26, 1860 at 3 years 9 months, and 27 days Second marriage In 1862 he married Charlotta Sofia Berg (1825-1895). She was born in Göteborg, Sweden on April 17, 1825, the daughter of mirror-factory owner Johan Martin Berg and Johanna Charlotta Jonsson. She died on November 10, 1895. Children *Johan Gustaf Näslund (1863-?), born 1863, d. s. å. *Carl Johan Näslund (1864-?), who was born on April 5, 1864 in Härnösand stud. 1882, landtbruksinspektor. Tr. : Predikan på 22. sönd. eft. Tref. Härnösand Ecclesiastical biography Original Swedish 29. Johan Israel Næslund (1871-1906), f. 26 maj 1822 i Vemdalen, Hede pastorat, son af komm. i Torsåker v. pastor Israel Næslund och Johanna Gustava Ruuth. Stud. i Ups. vt. 1842, prästv. 16 juli 1845till komm. adj. i Ytterlännäs, förestod under jan. 1847 och maj 1848 någraveckor sacellanien i Högsjö;. past. adj. i Sollefteå 20 juni 1849, sköttepastoralvården därst. under khdens deltagande i riksdagen 1853-54. Så-som sökande till kapellansysslan på Hemsön uppfördes han ej på konsist.-förslaget, men klagade hos K. Maj:t, erhöll 3. rummet och vid valet de flestarösterna samt utn. till kapellpred. å Hemsön 14 nov. 1853, tilltr. 1 maj1885. Afl. past. examen 31 mars 1859. Med begärdt afsked från kapellpr.tjänsten utn. till högmässopredikant och t. f. pastor i Härnösand July 13, 1859, khde i Näs pastorat December 9, 1864, tilltr. May 1, 1866; folkskoleinspektörunder åren 1870 och 71. Utn. khde i Ragunda 6 nov. 1871; tilltr. 1 dec. Första året efter tillträdet måste han ensam sköta 3 af pastoratets kyrkor.L. N. O. 1 dec. 1887. Den vördnadsvärde, präktige församlingsherden af-led 10 nov. 1906 och begrofs d. 22 i samma månad af kontr. prosten Ol. Löfvenmark, som i ett sedan tryckt tal sympatiskt skildrat den aflidnesminne, hans Gudi hängifna sinne, hans stora osjälfviskhet hans rika kär-lek, mognad och luttrad i en lång trons och lidandets skola. Betecknandeför khde Næslunds sinnelag och hans ömhet för ortens fattiga är i syn-nerhet en af minnestecknaren omtalad episod, då han en gång efter atthafva uppburit 6,900 kronor]] i skogsmedel för flera år, några dagar se-nare med strålande ansikte utbrast: "Nu har jag bara 900 kronor kvar"! Det hade blifvit hans andra natur att utan ringaste anspråk på tack ochlön göra godt och glömma sig själf för andra. Under hans pastorstid bi-föll Kgl. Maj:t 21 juli 1876 en ansökan från Köttsjö byamän i Ragundas:n att få anlägga egen begrafningsplats för sina döda.G. 1) 26/8 1849 m. Emma Maria Falk, f. i Råda (Värmland) 23/5 1817, dotteraf Herman Adolf Falk, öfver- och hofjägmästare, och Brita Kristina Geijer; d. i Härnösand 22/9 1860 2) 1862 m. Charlotta Sofia Berg, f. i Göteborg 17/4 1825, dotter af spegel-fabrikören därst. Johan Martin Berg och Johanna Charlotta Jonsson; sjuklig,d. 10/11 1895. Barn i förra giftet: Johan Theodor, d. 26/9 1860, 3 år 9 m. 27 d.; Carl HermanIsrael, f. 13/5 1852 i Sollefteå, agent; Johan Emanuel, f. 13/5 1852 tvill., d. 1853;i senare g.: Johan Gustaf, f. 1863, d. s. å.; Carl Johan, f. 5/4 1864 i Hsand. stud.1882, landtbruksinspektor.Tr.:Predikan på 22. sönd. eft. Tref. (i: Predikningar af Hernösands stiftsprester 2. 1884). (Swedish) English translation 29. Johan Israel Näslund (1871-1906) was born on May 26, 1822 in Vemdalen, Hede parish, son of assistant minister in Torsåker pastor Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) and Johanna Gustafva Ruuth (1800-1860). He studied at Uppsala University in 1842, prästv. July 16, 1845 till komm. adj. in Ytterlännäs, Sweden, förestod under jan. 1847 och maj 1848 någraveckor sacellanien i Högsjö;. past. adj. i Sollefteå 20 juni 1849, sköttepastoralvården därst. under khdens deltagande i riksdagen 1853-54. Så-som sökande till kapellansysslan på Hemsön uppfördes han ej på konsist.-förslaget, men klagade hos K. Maj:t, erhöll 3. rummet och vid valet de flestarösterna samt utn. till kapellpred. å Hemsön 14 nov. 1853, tilltr. 1 maj1885. Afl. past. examen 31 mars 1859. Med begärdt afsked från kapellpr.tjänsten utn. till högmässopredikant och t. f. pastor i Hsand 13 juli 1859, khde i Näs pastorat 9 dec. 1864, tilltr. 1 maj 1866; folkskoleinspektörunder åren 1870 och 71. Utn. khde i Ragunda 6 nov. 1871; tilltr. 1 dec.Första året efter tillträdet måste han ensam sköta 3 af pastoratets kyrkor.L. N. O. 1 dec. 1887. Den vördnadsvärde, präktige församlingsherden af-led November 10, 1906 och begrofs d. 22 i samma månad af kontr. prosten Ol.Löfvenmark, som i ett sedan tryckt tal sympatiskt skildrat den aflidnesminne, hans Gudi hängifna sinne, hans stora osjälfviskhet hans rika kär-lek, mognad och luttrad i en lång trons och lidandets skola. Betecknandeför khde Næslunds sinnelag och hans ömhet för ortens fattiga är i syn-nerhet en af minnestecknaren omtalad episod, då han en gång efter atthafva uppburit 6,900 kronor i skogsmedel för flera år, några dagar se-nare med strålande ansikte utbrast: "Nu har jag bara 900 kronor kvar"!Det hade blifvit hans andra natur att utan ringaste anspråk på tack ochlön göra godt och glömma sig själf för andra. Under hans pastorstid bi-föll Kgl. Maj:t 21 juli 1876 en ansökan från Köttsjö byamän i Ragundas:n att få anlägga egen begrafningsplats för sina döda.G. '' 1) On August 26, 1849 he married Emma Maria Falk (1817-1860), she was born in Råda in Värmland on May 23, 1817. She was the daughter of Herman Adolf Falk, öfver- och hofjägmästare, och Brita Kristina Geijer. She died in Härnösand on September 22, 1860 2) In 1862 he married Charlotta Sofia Berg (1825-1895). She was born in Göteborg on April 17, 1825, the daughter of af spegel-fabrikören därst. Johan Martin Berg and Johanna Charlotta Jonsson; sjuklig. She died on November 10, 1895. Their children were: Johan Teodor Näslund (1856-1860), who died on September 26, 1860 at 3 years 9 months, and 27 days; Carl Herman Israel Näslund (1852-?) who was born on May 13, 1852 in Sollefteå, he worked as an agent; Johan Emanuel Näslund (1852-1853), f. 13/5 1852 tvill., died 1853; ''i senare g.: Johan Gustaf Näslund (1863-?), f. 1863, d. s. å.; Carl Johan Näslund (1864-?), who was born on April 5, 1864 in Härnösand student in 1882, landtbruksinspektor. Tr. : Predikan på 22. sönd. eft. Tref. (i: Predikningar af Hernösands stiftsprester 2. 1884). (partial Swedish to English translation) Swedish biography II Född 1822-05-26 i Vemdalen, Hede sn (Z), död 1906-11-10 i Ragunda sn. Kapellpredikant i Hultom, Hemsö sn. Inflyttad 1855. Flyttar Härnösand 1859. Kapellpredikant 1855-1859. Senare kyrkoherde i Ragunda sn. Son till komministern i Torsäker vicepastor Israel Näslund och Johanna Gustava Ruuth. Stud i Upsala vårterminen 1842, prästvigd 16 juli 1845 till komm.adj. i Ytterlännäs, förestod under januari 1847 och maj 1848 några veckor sacellanien i Högsjö. Pastorsadjunkt i Sollefteå 20 juni 1849, skötte pastoralvården därstädes under kyrkoherdens deltagande i riksdagen 1853-54- Sosom sökande till kapellansysslan op Hemsön uppfördes han ej på konsistorieförslaget, men klagade hos K. Maj:t, erhöll 3. rummet och vid valet de flesta rösterna samt utnämndes till kapellpredikant å Hemsön 14 november 1853, tillträdde 1 maj 1855. Avlade pastorsexamen 31 mars 1859. Med begärt avsked från kapellpredikant tjänsten utnämndes till högmässopredikant och tf pastor i Härnösand 13 juli 1859, kyrkoherde i Näs pastorat 9 december 1864, tillträdde 1 maj 1866. Folkskoleinspektör under åren 1870 och 71. Utnämnd till kyrkoherde i Ragunda 6 november 1871, tillträdde 1 december. Första året efter tillträdet måste han ensam sköta 3 av pastoratets kyrkor. L.N.O. 1 december 1887. Den vördnadsvärde, präktige församlingsherden avled 10 november 1906 och begravdesden 22 i samma månad av kontraktsprosten Ol. Lövenmark, som i ett sedan tryckt tal sympatiskt skildrade den avlidnes minne, hans Gudi hängivna sinne, hans stora osjälviskhet, hans rika kärlek, mognad och luttrad i en lång trons och lidandets skola. Betecknande för kyrkoherde Näslunds sinnelag och hans ömhet för ortens fattiga är i synnerhet en av minnestecknaren omtalad episod, då han en gång efter att hava uppburit 6.900 kronor i skogsmedel för flera år, några dagar senare med strålande ansikte utbrast: "Nu har jag bara 900 kronor kvar"! Det hade blivit hans andra natur att utan ringaste anspråk på tack och lön göra gott och glömma sig själv för andra. Under hans pastorstid biföll Kgl Maj:t 21 juli 1876 en ansökan från Köttsjö byamän i Ragunda sn att få anlägga en egen begravninsplats för sina döda. Swedish biography III Johan Israel Näslund, född 1822-05-26 i Vemdalen, Hede sn (Z), död 1906-11-10 i Ragunda sn. Kapellpredikant i Hultom, Hemsö sn. Inflyttad 1855. Flyttar Härnösand 1859. Kapellpredikant 1855-1859. Senare kyrkoherde i Ragunda sn. Son till komministern i Torsäker vicepastor Israel Näslund och Johanna Gustava Ruuth. Stud i Upsala vårterminen 1842, prästvigd 16 juli 1845 till komm.adj. i Ytterlännäs, förestod under januari 1847 och maj 1848 några veckor sacellanien i Högsjö. Pastorsadjunkt i Sollefteå 20 juni 1849, skötte pastoralvården därstädes under kyrkoherdens deltagande i riksdagen 1853-54- Sosom sökande till kapellansysslan op Hemsön uppfördes han ej på konsistorieförslaget, men klagade hos K. Maj:t, erhöll 3. rummet och vid valet de flesta rösterna samt utnämndes till kapellpredikant å Hemsön 14 november 1853, tillträdde 1 maj 1855. Avlade pastorsexamen 31 mars 1859. Med begärt avsked från kapellpredikant tjänsten utnämndes till högmässopredikant och tf pastor i Härnösand 13 juli 1859, kyrkoherde i Näs pastorat 9 december 1864, tillträdde 1 maj 1866. Folkskoleinspektör under åren 1870 och 71. Utnämnd till kyrkoherde i Ragunda 6 november 1871, tillträdde 1 december. Första året efter tillträdet måste han ensam sköta 3 av pastoratets kyrkor. L.N.O. 1 december 1887. Den vördnadsvärde, präktige församlingsherden avled 10 november 1906 och begravdesden 22 i samma månad av kontraktsprosten Ol. Lövenmark, som i ett sedan tryckt tal sympatiskt skildrade den avlidnes minne, hans Gudi hängivna sinne, hans stora osjälviskhet, hans rika kärlek, mognad och luttrad i en lång trons och lidandets skola. Betecknande för kyrkoherde Näslunds sinnelag och hans ömhet för ortens fattiga är i synnerhet en av minnestecknaren omtalad episod, då han en gång efter att hava uppburit 6.900 kronor i skogsmedel för flera år, några dagar senare med strålande ansikte utbrast: "Nu har jag bara 900 kronor kvar"! Det hade blivit hans andra natur att utan ringaste anspråk på tack och lön göra gott och glömma sig själv för andra. Under hans pastorstid biföll Kgl Maj:t 21 juli 1876 en ansökan från Köttsjö byamän i Ragunda sn att få anlägga en egen begravninsplats för sina döda. Swedish biography IV 26. Johan Israel Næslund (1859-66), högmässopred. och v. pastor i Hsand och Hernö förs. 13 juli 1859, utn. khde i Näs pastorat 9 dec. 1864, tilltr. 1866. Sist khde i Ragunda. Biographies Image:Naslund-JohanIsrael biography.gif|Johan Israel Näslund (1822-1906) biography Image:Naslund-JohanIsrael biography 002b.gif|Johan Israel Näslund (1822-1906) biography Documents File:Hede-C-1-1777-1863-Image-570-page-100.jpg|1822 birth File:Naslund-Johan 1822 birth.png|1822 birth File:Ruuth-JohanChristopher II student.png|1842 graduation File:Naslund-John 1849 marriage.gif|1849 marriage File:Naslund-JohanISrael 1890.gif|1890 census External link *Johan Israel Näslund (1822-1906) *Härnösand Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Alumni of Uppsala University